Si Draco aime Harry
by Ally-CIA
Summary: OS - Si Draco aime Harry c'est la cata. Parce que si Draco aime Harry, Malfoy et Potter vont coucher ensemble? Si Harry aime Draco on est dans la merde. Parce que si Harry aime Draco, Potter et Malfoy vont coucher ensemble. HP/DM


**Title:** Si Draco aime Harry…

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:**Si, si. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy tout ça… A moi ! Et je partage pas ! Mais siii ! J'les ai eus pour Nauwel ! J'ai demandé à JKR deux bombes sexuelles et elle m' donné ce qu'elle avait en stock. Comment ça, vous me croyez pas ! Bon, ok… Sniiiif. Elle m'a dit nooon.

**Pairing **: Draco/ Harry

**Note:** Vu que vous êtes des lecteurs intelligents, vous aurez compris que Harry est un garçon, et que Draco aussi. Et que si dans « Pairing », c'est marqué Draco/Harry, c'est qu'ils vont certainement faire des trucs ensembles… Et les échecs, c'est pas trop le truc de Malfoy… Il vous faut un dessin ? Ben, ils jouent au Quidditch, vous pensiez à quoi ? Oooh, les pervers… Non, sérieux. Pas de slash mais Homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

Si Draco aime Harry

_« Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy, couple le plus sexy de l'année. (Plus de détails page 6) »_

En dessous de ce titre accrocheur, la photo de couverture s'étalait. Un Malfoy au regard charmeur, habillé de noir appuyé sur l'épaule d'un Survivant en blanc. On fait des merveilles avec Photoshop de nos jours…

Et sur cette foutue page 6, les sous-titres en gras attiraient l'œil autant que le titre principal. Sorcière-Weekly allait sûrement battre les records de vente de ce mois.

_« Les opposés, fantasme n°1 des demoiselles. »_

_« Pourquoi on les aime tant. »_

_« Ying & Yang : Leurs différences & leurs points communs. »_

Ainsi, Harry avait appris que comme lui, la couleur préférée du Serpentard était le vert. Que son dessert préféré était la crème de chocolat. Que la pointure de Malfoy était le 43 et que s'il préférait les boxers, sa taille était indéniablement M.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Ou lire, plutôt.

Il avait appris des choses sur lui-même qu'il ne savait pas. Apparemment, son dessert préféré n'était pas les brownies comme il l'avait toujours cru. Non, non. Il préférait les crèmes vanilles.

Il se resservit un Whisky Pur-Feu. Il était tombé sur le Sorcière-Weekly en s'asseyant au bar.

Le blond passa l'entrée du bar pour se diriger directement au comptoir. Après quelques verres, il daigna enfin adresser la parole à son voisin.

- Un ramassis de conneries… Je hais les crèmes au chocolat.

- C'est ce qui te choque le plus, Malfoy ?

Il désigna le magasine où un encadré rose clamait _« Draco aime Harry »_. S'ensuivait une dizaine de lignes sur leur rencontre et comment ils étaient passés de la haine à des sentiments plus nobles : L'amour et le respect.

- Non.

Puis, le blond rajouta en murmurant une phrase que le brun entendit mal.

- Ce serait la cata.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Si Draco aime Harry, alors c'est la cata. Parce que si Draco aime Harry, Malfoy et Potter vont coucher ensemble. Le lendemain, Malfoy s'en ira alors que Potter dort encore. Il pensera qu'il aura fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

- Et ce sera le cas ?

Il but une gorgée de Whisky Pur-Feu avant de répondre.

- Nan. Il est juste trop lâche. Quand Potter se lèvera, il sera seul et il déduira que si Malfoy s'est barré, c'est parce qu'il voulait juste un coup d'une nuit. Alors Harry détestera Draco encore plus.

- Quel serait l'intérêt de Malfoy à coucher avec Potter ?

- Malgré ce qu'il dit, je suis persuadé que Malfoy a un faible pour Potter.

Harry rougit et demanda d'une voix rauque.

- Et si Harry aime Draco ?

- On sera dans la merde.

Le brun s'étonna et attendit le raisonnement du Serpent qui secoua la tête, commanda un autre verre avant de s'expliquer.

- Si Harry aime Draco, Potter et Malfoy vont coucher ensemble. Le lendemain, Malfoy s'en ira alors que Potter dort encore. Il pensera qu'il aura fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

- Ce sera toujours pas le cas ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Toujours pas. Quand Potter se lèvera, il sera seul et il déduira que si Malfoy s'est barré, c'est parce qu'il voulait juste un coup d'une nuit. Alors Harry pleurera. Et le Survivant ne gagnera pas la guerre, juste parce que Malfoy est un connard.

- Et si… Et si Harry réussissait à convaincre Draco de rester plus qu'une nuit.

- Impossible. Malfoy aime trop Draco que pour le laisser seul plus d'une nuit.

- T'as pas envisagé le cas où … Le cas où Harry aime Malfoy.

Le blond fut étonné. Non, il n'avait pas pensé que le brun partagerait ses senti… Qu'Harry pouvait aimer Malfoy.

- Parce que si Harry aime Malfoy, il est sacrément con.

- Et un peu masochiste sur les bords. Malfoy passe son temps à frapper Harry.

- Peut-être juste parce que Malfoy n'a pas d'autres choix pour toucher Harry.

La question qui le taraudait franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Malfoy ne serait pas un peu amoureux d'Harry ?

- Nan. Lui, c'est Potter qui le fait kiffer. Ça se voit, pourtant. Il le touche sans arrêt, il ne peut pas passer une journée sans lui parler.

Il rit légèrement.

- Bon. Alors, laisse Malfoy avec Potter. Il sera tellement occupé qu'il laissera Draco avec Harry.

- Harry n'en a peut-être pas envie ?

- Harry est sacrément con. Et un peu masochiste.

Le blond éclata de rire. Ce qu'il avait dit, l'alcool ? Il ne savait pas, mais il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Oui, si Malfoy s'amusait avec Potter, lui pourrait peut-être tomber amoureux d'Harry sans que ça soit la cata.


End file.
